


Seeing David

by pairatime



Category: War Boys (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks about the first time he really saw David</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing David

**Author's Note:**

> For round 16 of smallfandomfest

The first time George really saw David? Really saw David, not as a friend, bro or a fun fuck buddy? But really saw him for what he meant to George…

It was the first time they made love, rather than quick blowjobs or rutting in the back of the truck.

It was the second day of summer their junior year.

The first day after school had let out was spent partying with Greg and the others but that next day--hung over and out of Jack, the Captain, and all the rest-- everyone had gone their separate ways leaving them alone in David’s bedroom.

It started as sloppy kisses, humping legs, and groping hands as David returned from his shower. The familiar rush before Greg or David’s dad or Maria walked in…but then it slowed down because they weren’t around. George and David knew they weren’t going to walk in, not this time. 

The kisses became deeper, lingering. Their legs intertwined, locking them together as the gropes became caresses.

As David’s pants turned to moans, he leaned back, let himself enjoy the sight before him.

David’s fair skin was flushed a deep crimson, his eyes so wide they were black and his lips, his puffy lips were calling, moaning his name, and he wasn’t going to keep them waiting any longer.

The kiss was a slow and abiding onslaught as he tasted every bit of David he could. Moving on from his lips across his jaw, down his neck, feeling the strange yet so right feeling of light stubble under his tongue, of it brushing against his own thick growth when he stroked his own check against David’s, nuzzling into his friend.

The gasping moan was music to his ears, hot horny music, as he pressed his teeth into David’s neck, sucking hard, running his tongue over the tasty skin before moving lower and doing it again. And again and again until it was David’s nipple between his teeth and the reaction was so much more.

His name came bursting from David’s lips, pleas for something, hands gripping his hair almost as hard as he fisted the sheets and the mattress under them, grinding his hips down roughly even as David tried to thrust up with his own groin.

With a grunt he pushed down, rubbing their hard cocks into one another and fuck they needed to get rid of there boxers he said between those grunts.

Sliding down between David’s legs, George kissing, nipping and tasting his way down David’s chest, abs, hips. With one last and luxuries lick he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a long breath, running his check along David’s thick, warm and hard cock. 

Smiling up the length of David’s body he could see the rapid rise and fall of his lover’s chest, the clear want, need, on his face. He grinned as here reached out his hands, right and left, finding David’s legs. “Up you go,” he said, his voice thick and husky to his own ears, throwing them forward toward the headboard, chuckling at both the ‘oh shit’ and the fact that he now had David’s ass right where he wanted it.

It was a single movement to pull the gray boxers up and off the legs, leaving David’s ass bare and right in front of him.

David grunted as he gave the ass before him a playful smack before leaning in close, smelling David. He could still catch the scent of Irish Springs, but under that, under that was all his David.

Darting his tongue forward, taste joined smell. There was a bit of soap but mostly David, David and warmth as he dug in deeper, spreading David’s ass with his hands as he explored where his dick had gone before.

Grinning, humming with his tongue, David’s pants, moans, groans, pleas and begging calls music to his ears. He swirled and twisted his tongue deeper. Loosening and opening David, getting him ready.

Ready until his friend was demanding, ordering, begging, bargaining, anything just to have a dick inside him. “Well if you really want it,” he answered, pushing down his own boxers, letting out his cock, already slick with pre-come he still let drop a wad of spit, letting it slick up even more, hocking again this time into David’s ass before sticking his fingers into his mouth, wetting them before pushing them into David.

The sounds that David made had his cock pumping more and more lube out of his cock, making it easier to switch to his hard and eager cock. “Christ fuck, you’re tight,” he exclaimed, pushing forward slowly, stopping himself after a few inches, opening his eyes to see David’s eyes wide open, staring up at him. His lips telling, pleading for him not to stop.

Pulling back a breath, he smirked as he felt David try and follow before he slowly thrust forward until he was all the way in, pushing David back into the bed with a grunt.

Rolling his hips, he fucked David, growing more and more frantic with each passing moment. David felt so good around his dick. David sounded so hot yelling his name, broken by grasps as he was fucked deep. God he wasn’t going to be able to last.

And with a hard thrust, a yell as ripped from his own throat and it was over.

Spent, falling into David he panted every bit as hard as David was.

Laying there he knew he was in for a great summer. 

And it would be one of the best times of his life. Because he didn’t just have two of the best friends he could ever want, not just because he had a buddy who he could fuck around with and blow off steam, but because he had someone that made him feel like he wasn’t alone. Make him feel like he was someone special.

Letting his pride destroy that a year later was one of the worst moments in his life.


End file.
